


Adrenalize

by Hawkes_Beginning0



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Always thought of him as a friend, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Hate Sex, He's a sexy dick though, Jack Kelso misses Cole, M/M, Roy Earle is a dick, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes_Beginning0/pseuds/Hawkes_Beginning0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2016, a twenty-two year old woman by the name of Scarlett Kelso becomes involved with the L.A.P.D. when she discovers the murder of Cole Phelps left a permanent scar in her family history. Her grandpa, Jack Kelso, finds out the meaning of time travel upon the L.A.P.D. and calls for his granddaughter to go back in time to help change Cole's life, and to stop him from being killed. During her journey, Scarlett discovers what it's like to be a woman back in the 1940's, and what it's like to fall in love with a man she could never be with. Drama, sex, and suspense; it's what she lives for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Jack Kelso has a granddaughter, my original character (Scarlett Kelso), and he feels guilty about never being there for Cole when he needed him, so when the opportunity of time travel comes up, Jack sends his granddaughter back in time to make a difference. 
> 
> Jack feels guilty about Cole's death, and he'd do anything to change that so he'd still be alive. He'd do anything to make sure his friend had a better life, more so than he already deserved.

 

  
_Can you help the hopeless?_  
_Well, I'm begging on my knees_  
_Can you save my bastard soul?_  
_Will you ache for me?_  


 

  
_I'm sorry brother_  
_So sorry lover_  
_Forgive me father_  
_I love you mother_  


 

  
_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
_Can you fix the broken?_  
_Can you feel my heart?_  


_ \- BMTH _

* * *

 

_"Get out of my way, Jack. You call yourself his friend?"_

 

_Watching Elsa storm away and out of the chapel, Jack gave the back of her head an unfortunate glare. Her words were bitter, and there was venom leaking from her tongue. He felt absolutely nothing, though, and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that or not. He felt rather numb, and as Roy Earle said his last final piece about how he admired Cole as a soldier, Jack felt his chest tighten._

_Oh no, this wasn't good._

_Looking up from his shoes, his hands trembled slightly._   _Licking his lips, he tried to find the words to say as he stared at the picture of Cole Phelps resting along his casket. Shifting where he stood, still unable to move after the german jazz singer pushed past him, he jerked as he felt a large hand slap down onto his back. He turned his head, his eyes narrowing but his facial features softened as he noticed Biggs standing behind him. "I don't need your consolment, she needs it more than I do." Jack turned his head and felt his jaw clench as the older man sighed._

_"Fine, I'll go then... You were never really his friend, Jack. Why should any of us feel pity towards you?" Biggs was bitter, but who wouldn't be in this time of despair? Jack looked up with with saddened his eyes, but then laughed bitterly and he shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, but I was never Cole's enemy."_

_With a soft snort and beginning to walk backwards, Bigg shrugged and his facial expression softened as he overlooked Jack for the last time. "I think he knew that, Jack." Then he was gone, hurrying outside to make sure Elsa was alright. With his words, Jack stood there and stared intensely at the ground. He slightly moved to the side as Roy went to push past him, obviously having a grudge towards the other. Was the Vice detective mad that his perfect plaything was gone? The dark haired man glanced over with a cynical sneer, and he pushed the picture of Cole that was resting on the casket into Jack's chest._

_"I think you'd want this more than me, Kelso. I'd give it to Bekowsky, but I think he'd want me to give it to you. Consider this the last time I ever see your face, chump. I'm not sure if this was supposed to bring us together or tear us apart. I could care less of what that German junkie whore wants," Roy stared down at the slightly smaller man, and Jack flicked his gaze up to him as well. As their eyes met, Jack swallowed and then his eyes drifted off slightly so he wouldn't have to feel interrogated. "I never liked you." That was the last thing that Roy had muttered before pushing past him once more, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. Jack held still, his eyes feeling warm suddenly._

_As everyone drifted away from the casket and left, including Cole's ex wife, Marie, and his two daughters, Jack stood there by himself in the chapel. When he was sure everyone was gone, Jack slowly moved towards the casket and drifted his fingertips along it. He smirked sadly, and then he sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Cole. We were supposed to be friends--, we were supposed to have a happier ending than this." The man began to choke on his words as he felt warm tears slide down his cheeks, and he cursed through clenched teeth as he hunched over the casket. His tears dripped onto the smooth mahogany, and his hand pressed into the top of it. "We were supposed to be friends, but our personalities got in the way."_

_Jack pushed himself away from the casket, one of his hands firmly holding onto the picture of Cole. He looked down at it, and then he let out a quiet sob. He clenched his eyes shut and then hung his head, feeling absolutely torn. Even though it wasn't necessarily his fault for Cole's death, he felt like if he would've just pulled Cole along a little closer, they would have pulled him out in time. It wasn't murder, but it sure as hell felt like it. Letting out a shaky sigh, he wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve. Looking back one more time at the casket where his 'friend' was resting in, he turned around and began to walk down the chapel isle way, his eyes narrowed. He wanted to look back, and he wanted to go back in time to change Cole's fate. Everything was set in stone though, and Jack was forced to feel the guilt for as long as he lived._

_Pushing open the doors of the chapel, he was blinded by the lowering sun that overcasted past the trees and through the branches. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly wiped his eyes once more with his sleeve before walking down the stone stairway and then turned the corner to walk down the sidewalk. Holding the picture close to his side, with every step he took the more his heart ached. Looking back one last time, he stared at the chapel he was just in and then let out a shaky sigh. He tipped his hat and gave the scenery a sad smile, and then turned around. Walking away, he tilted his chin up high and stared up at the painted sky that had the colors purple and orange smudging together. Hurrying his steps, Jack walked away from the memory and then went to his apartment, which felt completely empty. Sighing, he gently kicked the door shut and then looked down at the picture once more._

_Why didn't Cole's wife, Marie, want it? Or their kids?_

_Shaking off the questionable feeling, Jack shrugged and then placed the picture standing up up on his lamp stand near his couch. Staring at it, he felt very restless when Cole's eyes seemed to bore into his soul. Turning around, he walked to his balcony and then pressed into the side of the open door. He looked out towards the darkening city of L.A., and then he shifted where he stood. This place wasn't Cole's home, it never was. He was too pure to ever stay there, despite him cheating on his wife with Elsa. The war changed him; it changed a lot of people, including Jack. Closing his eyes, Jack crossed his arms to his chest and then felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Biting the inside of his cheek, he lowered himself to the floor and then hugged his knees to his chest, not caring that the wind knocked over his hat from his head. As he sobbed into his sleeves, the sun had died down, and the guilt that once peeked in Jack's soul was suffocating him now._

_Oh, what a time it was to miss someone that wasn't ever yours._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Grandpa? Grandpa Jack? Hey, you're staring off again, am I really that boring?"_

 

 

With a sharp gasp, the older man turned his head and stiffened in his recliner as his thoughts were broken from a soft, girly voice. His facial expression softened as a pair of large blue eyes stared at him from over the armrest of the recliner, and then grunted as he reached over and lifted the small girl up and over to put her on his lap. He grinned down at the beautiful little girl he was lucky to call his granddaughter, and he tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. The five year old looked up at him with a pout, her bottom lip budding out and her small frame leaned against his broad chest. "Am I booooring?" She repeated, but a small smile perked at her lips as Jack began to laugh.

"No,  _Princess_. You're not boring at all; sorry, I'm old. Us old wippersnappers tend to doze off after eating." Jack began tickling her, and the young girl squealed and thrashed around, eventually giggling and sliding off of his lap and onto the floor. Giving him a one front toothed smile, her blue eyes twinkled and she pushed some lose strands out of her face that went loose from her pony tail. "You're not that old, aren't you?" The small girl giggled, and Jack rolled his eyes before leaning back in his recliner, a small smirk lingering among his face.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. I'm going to stay young forever, and you, Princess--," He leaned around and gently pinched her cheek, making her whine and then he laughed before letting go. "Are never going to grow old, either. It'd break your old man's heart if you did." 

Jack's granddaughter balanced on her feet, and then she huffed and put her fists on her hips, cocking one to the side and she sassily frowned at him. "Grandpa, you can't stop me from growing up! Mommy says I'm a big girl already!" She gave him a missing toothed smile, one that Jack loves so much, and he laughed and put a wrinkled hand on his chest. OH, she was absolutely adorable. Sighing, he drifted his eyes off to the side as the young girl ran around the living room, occupying herself with a few of her toys. His son, Jared, and his wife Melissa were out seeing a movie, thus leaving their little girl behind with him to watch. Watching his granddaughter stop alongside the couch, her eyes innocently blinked before she poked at a familiar picture frame. "Hey, who's this? Is he my dad?" She asked innocently, never really seeing pictures of her parents from long ago. 

Looking up from his lap, Jack felt his heart drop as he overlooked the picture of his friend from long ago. Sighing, he got up and groaned softly, feeling his back pop, and he took his cane and then wobbled over to the table. "No, Princess, it isn't your daddy... He's a friend from a long time ago. You wouldn't know him, he's been... uh," He looked over his granddaughter, Scarlett's, face. Scarlett puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms to his chest, and when Jack gave her his answer, she grinned.

"He's singing among the angels with your grandma," Jack said softly, adjusting the cane in his grasp. Scarlett hummed and then she leaned against the small table the picture was on, and her eyes twinkled in curiosity as she studied his features. She was a very curious five year old; she was always very nosy. "Cole; that was his name. You sort of remind me of him, Princess." With that, Scarlett looked up at him with her large eyes and batted them innocently.

"Really? How?" The girl giggled slightly, and Jack smiled sadly and then slumped his shoulders. "You both are very stubborn, but very kind. You don't let people walk all over you, even though you're only five," The man smirked as his granddaughter huffed, and then he talked once more. "I believe you both saw the good in everyone and everything... Scarlett?" He motioned for her to come over, and when she did he sat down on the couch this time and then pulled her up on his lap. The young girl looked at him and tilted her head, her hands resting in her lap, and she lightly kicked her feet off the edge of Jack's knees.

"I don't want you to ever lose sight of that, even when you grow older, okay? The world isn't an easy place, but I know you'll make a name for yourself... Don't ever let power corrupt you... What am I saying, you're only five--," "Grandpa, it's okay." 

Jack stared at his granddaughter in shock, and in return Scarlett gave him a charming smile, and a spark ignited in his heart when he saw her own- eager to be lit. "I know what you're trying to say, Grandpa Jack. I won't be a bad guy when I'm older, the world needs more good guys anyway. They always win... Was Jack a good guy?" Her smile started to falter as she noticed her grandpa tearing up, and he held his breath before letting out a shaky sigh. When the doorbell suddenly rang, and when Scarlett squirmed off of him to squeal and to run to the door to greet her parents, Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_Yeah, he was a good guy._ _More of one than Jack was, anyway._

_Getting up from the recliner chair, Jack balanced on his cane and then stopped besides the picture. Looking down at it, he took the picture frame and then gently pushed it down onto the surface of the table._

" _See you soon, Jack."_

_Then, he walked away from the spark that had ignited his heart so long ago, but at the time he was too selfish to even realize that without Cole; he'd have no ambition in his life... It's a shame, because even if he could, he wouldn't ever see Cole again to apologize for everything he'd done to him._

_Maybe one day, he would be able to._

_Maybe, just maybe... Cole would forgive him._

_Oh, how he hoped he'd be forgiven._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
